Punk Princess
by akarikagome
Summary: what happens when a punk and her mother and brother move into shikon city? what does a certain hanyou and friends have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1 meeting crews?

**Punk Princess**

**chapter 1- meetin crewz?**

Well, sup my name is kagome...why mom made us move i have no clue but i will find out sooner or later!

if i recall her saying it was about some idiot boyfriend stalking her..w/e i dont care, but if anyone hurts my mom i'll kick their moez a$ses!

**BRRRRRRINGGG!**

**SLAAAAAAM!**

**kag: oopz ..lol i guess i need a new alarm clock...YET AGAIN! lol**

**kags mom: kagome did I hear you break another alarm clock?**

**kag: uh huh...what about it?**

**mom: well what did i say about that...im not buying you another one!**

**kag: well how am i gonna get up in the morning**

**mom: well why don't you go buy yourself an alarm clock im tired of wasting my money on those things!**

**kag: uggh...FINE!**

**mom: thats a good girl! Hurry up your breakfast is getting cold and you'll be late for your new school!**

**kag: Why do I have to go to those stupid schools anyway? **

**mom: because I SAID SO!**

**kag: fine fine...so jumpy!**

on the way to school

kag: hums linkin park-breaking the habit

kag: memories consume, like opening the wound, im picking me apart again

you all assume im surfening the wound unless i try to start again

chorus

i dont want to be the one the battles always choose

cuz inside i realize that im the one confused

i dont know whats worth fighting for or why i have to scream

i dont know why i instagate and say what i dont mean

i dont know how i got this way

i know its not alright

so im breeaaaaking the habit...

breaaaking the habit tonight!

inu: hey, nice singing!

kag: and who the hell are you to listen to me sing?

inu: woah...i was just complamenting

kag: well apperently i dont give a flying fryck so buzz of!

inu: whats with the newbe punks these days?

kag: what did you say?

inu: never mind...i dont have to socialize with some wannabe

kag: well i see ur 1 too due to what your wearing!

inu: hey im no wannabe i am a punk..so see ya!

inu walks away from the fuming kagome and towards the school

kag: oh you just wait!

during 1st class

kikyo: hey look the newby's here!

kaugra: ..haha shes pathetic

kanna: agreed...ugly as well dont you think?

kikyou: yup!

kikyou: hey ugly! wanna tango? (i know its lame but bare with me)

kag: with a s!ut like u...nope!

kikyou: why u afraid?

kag: afraid..ha the only thing im afraid of is your face but fine if you insist!

kagome and kikyou start fighting

kag; tired yet?

kikyou: puff...no..pufff...bytch!

kag: WHAT DID YOU...OHHHH..YOUR DEAD!

kagome punches kikyou so hard she flys accross the class and slams face first into the chalk board causing it to break!

kag: see that was another thing i was afriad of... you breaking things with your face! hahaha

during lunch

mir: hey look its the newby punk who kiked kikyous a$s...lets go congrat her

san: no bull shyt tho right?

mir: shure!

san: hey hows it going?

kag: uh..ok i guess..why is it you guys are the only ones to talk to me and everyone else runs for cover?

san: well they're afraid of ya...but thats good...u got respect!

inu: oh hey look its the wannabe!

kag: urg!

san: dont mind him...he just does that

kag: oh..really!

kag stands up on table

san: oh no!

kag: inuyasha over here...thinks he's the punk god but really he's a preppy snob..kikyou here's a good boyfriend for you! a$s punk enjoy your s!ut!

inu:... bytch!

kag: oh thank-you i love your complements! hahaah

inu: oh you'll pay!

kag: with wat?

inu: this

inu kisses kag

Kag: what the fk! never i repeat NEVER KISS ME AGAIN!

inu: hmm? kiss you again.. ok!

kag dodges the kiss and replaces her lips with her fist

inu gets punched by kagome

kag: like i said..NEVER kiss me again!

lol

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N hey wacha think of my new story? r n r! lol

luv, akarikagz

p.s. I DONT OWN INUYASHA!


	2. Chapter 2AND ENTER KOGA!

**chapter 2- and enter koga!**

kag pov

here i am minding my own business, while dissing some punk and what does he do?

he goes and kisses me! grr... what makes matters worse is that some other guy comes into the picture and calls me his woman...like wtf!

"...and you are?" said kagome. " hey, my name is koga...and you are my woman!" said koga. "and this happened when?" kagome said. "never..koga why don't you just go and bug some other girl, she doesn't belong to you" inuyasha said. "since when did you care mutt? it's not like shes your property either!"

"but im not the one flirting with her like theres no tomorrow!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" said kagome

AN:holy...(crickets cheep) kag death glares crickets (crickets run for cover) and continuing...

all pov

"hahaha...inu and koga r fighting over you!" laughed sango

"uh huh" kag said

AN i kno im makin tons of notes but im changing to messenger style... dis is so well it reakz!

kag: ok "koga" back off! or you'll pay!"

kog: and what can you, looks up and down a girl do to me?

kag: why dont you stay and find out?

kog: ok i will

kag: chants some magical spell there

kog: what, what, i ...i cant move...

kag: i kno retard, now i have plans for you!

kog: no...please...i beg of you...just let me go!

kag: if you insist...takes spell off koga sigh...i never get to have any fun!

koga runs like hell away from kagome and the group

inu: what were you gonna do to him?

kag: nothing, i just wanted to freak him out!

group: Ohhhh...ok

kag: uh huh corks an eyebrow you do that

kag: anyway...why the hell would you stick up for me! your so retarded i coulda helped myself...plus you were acting as if you actually liked me! wtf is up?

inu: i...umm...well...HOW THE HELL COULD I LIKE YOU? SOME WANNA BE WHOS IN MY WAY?

kag: there now i dont have to deal with some guy getting in my way!

kag: sango, remember...dont break our plans ight?

san: ok ok i get it no worries!

kag: good...well i gotta get home my mom needs to go buy me another alarm clock!

kag walks away

inu: san what was that about?

A/N lol itz a cliffy, sry its so short but i really didnt think i'd be writing a chapter at 1:35 am but w/e

READ AND REVIEW!

luv,

AKARIKAGZ


	3. Chapter 3 what plans?

hey...yea sorry for not updating any of my stories recently...I've been un-motivated on them...well read n review and tell me things that u think should happen!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…but I own this story…he he!  
'thinking'  
"talking"

**chapter 3- what plans?**

san

'God kagome, why did you say that...now the guys won't shut up..'thought sango.

MEANWHILE

"Sans, why can't we know the plans?" asked Miroku. "because you always seem to ruin the plans!" said sango. "then tell me" inu yasha said. "inu, as much as I wanna...I can't so screw off...why do u even wanna know?" inquired sango. "umm...never mind...you would spill it to everyone" said inu yasha.

(A/N: Miroku and sango at this point are looking like this: O.O)

sango then said "you like her don't you!" inu yasha immediately said "...SHUDDUP!"

kag pov

'man mom only gave me 5 bucks...that means I have to get the crappy shit like always...ouch…damn people with stupid big feet..(a/n huh? O.o).. hey look its sans and mirror...haha watz with those names any way...oh well XD'

"hey guys, wuts up?" kagome said. "inu has it bad man..."Miroku said not knowing kagome is right behind him. "mirror, shut up!" sango said. "but still, inu likes her so bad, and doesn't have tha guts to say it to her.." Miroku said, but just then kagome let her presents be known and interrupted by saying, " say what to who?"

MEANWHILE

'why the fuck is Miroku talking about me again...oh shit...kagome is right behind him...fuck...oh thank god he didn't say her name...thank the fricken lord he didn't say it' thought inu yasha.

"oh look who decided to grace us with her presents" inu yasha mentioned.

(A/N switch to messenger style)

Mir: holy shit! how long have u been there?  
inu: long enough!  
kag: I still have no clue who u were talking about mirror!  
Mir: oh I was talking about inu-chan here!  
Kag: oh I know that..I mean the other person!  
Mir: well it was..  
Inu: shut the fuck up mirror or else..  
Kag: what does it matter anyway?  
Inu: never mind!  
Kag: ok then…Sans whats with the silence? Are you no longer there?  
San: sorry! I was listening to my ipod nervously chuckles  
Kag: lets hear!

(next song starts playing)

Evanescence- Lies

You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above

Chorus  
They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light Birthing a dawn to this endless night Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you

Chorus  
Chorus

Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you

Chorus

Kag: shit this is fucking tripped out! Whats next?  
San: oh I think boogie wu… it rocks so don't worry!  
Kag: got it!

Insane Clown Posse- boogie woogie wu

The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night The ravenous, blood-sick creatures searches for it's sacrifice Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to The darkness from which it came"

Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu 2x

Violent J  
Boys and girls, it's nighty night time Happy J the Clown has a nursery rhyme It's about, The Boogie Woogie Man Keep your light on as long as you can Cuz when it cuts off, so does your head Boogie Woogie Woogie waits under your bed With a shank, splah, up through the bottom Little Jimmy Jimmy, uh, got em

"It's the one and only Boogie Man He creeps, he hides, he sneaks, he slides If your little feetsies are hanging off the edge of the bed You're running on stumps motherfucker!"

Violent J  
Well, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in Things go bump in the night, me creeping Ouch! Fuck! I stubbed my toe If you'd just quit leaving your shit all over the fucking floor Fuck it, you're dead anyway And I'm gonna leave your head smack dab in the hallway In the morning, when your daddy walks out AAAAHHH! His foots in your mouth, thanks to the Boogie Man

Chorus (1x  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (here comes the boogie man)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (haha haha haha haha)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (make way for the boogie man)  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (mom! dad! ah! no!)

Violent J  
"Does the Boogie Man really exist?"  
Well, is your mother a bald-headed freak bitch? yes You fall asleep and you wake up dead With a broken broom sticking out your forehead I sing lullabies till you dose off Tie you down and chew your fuckin toes off And then spit em out back in your face Splat! Fuck, wash your feet bitch!

"The world's famous Boogie Woogie Wu will come to you Slumber parties, sleepovers, intimate nights Whatever the occasion for the midnight hour He will gladly come and fuck that shit up"

Violent J  
I don't beat woman, fuck that, I'm above it (no no)  
But I'll cut her fucking neck and think nothing of it "I bet you didn't know the Boogie Man was a clown But when you see the juggla, your holding your jugular"  
With a swing, chop, stab, swing, chop You're holding your neck together, but your nuts drop And the cops do the best they can They pull the axe out your face and say "Was it the Boogie Man?"

Chorus (1x)

"Please don't let me fall asleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stab me with a broken broom Please don't let me fall sleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stahhh... Boogie Woogie Woogie!"

"It's the incredible, undeadable Boogie Man Go ahead, pull the covers over your head Hide under them, he don't give a fuck It'll just make it that much more easier For him to suffocate your face!"

Violent J  
There's three ways to stop me from doing what I do What? you think I'm a tell you "Mom, can you leave the door open a bit?"  
Thanks, an easy way in, you fucking idiot Now I stretch your neck out and play in like a banjo Boomchicka boomchicka like that shit, yo?  
Then I stretch it out more and fling your head through the wall It's the Boogie Man y'all

Chorus (1x)

Kag: fuck your music is messed! Man we needa get that sleepover planned out well enough! Do the guys know yet?  
Inu: now we do! Oh we'll be at your place by 6pm…be ready for some fun!  
San: god damnit kage…why did you tell them?  
Kag: I don't know…Why? What can a couple of guys do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari: annnnnd cut!

Inuco: thank god  
Akari: what do you guys not like the story?  
Inuco: well..  
Kag: I think your getting me and yasha mixed up...I don't swear period…  
Akari: well I think you should…you just seem so…(thinks to self) innocent!

Inu: well I like the way she makes kagome…she's punish…its different but sexy!  
Kag: …waaahh? O.o  
san: im staying outa this….

Akari: oh I forgot…you guys get to say the closing remarks….for the rest of this little story that may end up longer then usual…..yea..

Inu-co minus kagome: we all agree that kagome gets to say it this time…he he :D!

Kag: uggh….(in a mono-tone) read and review…K  
Akari: that was great kagz!  
kag: really?  
Akari: hell yea!


End file.
